


In Succession

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Author Projecting onto Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Martin Blackwood Needs a Hug, No one is abused but anger in trauma recovery is a main theme, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Slaughter Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Slaughter is only mentioned, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Alright, love." Martin said, letting the vicious muttering slide, and focused back onto the scribbled words.It wasn't as if this was new, and it was just one stage of the process in the long run.The way Jon had been Marked in succession, he would have to heal in succession.However painful that may be.--Martin and Jon face the anger stage of recovery as Jon recovers from the repressed trauma of being Marked by the entities and the apocalypse.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	In Succession

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is significantly heavier than my typical fics and is focused on trauma recovery, particularly on the anger that can come from trying to heal !! Please do not read if it could be triggering !! Also, this is not accurate for every single person, it is based on my personal experiences though, and is a vent piece mainly !!

"Martin." Jon snapped abruptly. "Will you stop doing– whatever that is. It's bloody irritating." 

His face twisted into a scowl as he bit out the words. One that curved the edges of his chapped lips down, and pronounced the dark circles under his eyes that Martin swore were deepening rather than fading even with the semi‐regular sleep. 

"Yes, I can stop, Jon." Martin said, carefully neutral. "Next time ask me without snapping though." 

Jon's scowl twisted down further, and he muttered something no doubt bitter under his breath as he turned back to the book he'd been staring at. 

Martin fought back his own sigh. 

He'd been warned by everyone, doctors, therapists, psychiatrists, even the receptionist at the bank once, that trauma recovery had stages. Sadness, anxiety, grief, relapses. 

The one stage he hadn't foreseen though was the vicious, irrational anger that had wholly consumed Jon within the past couple of weeks.

It had almost seared through him, twisting the near constant dissociation into a vivid reality. One that appeared to be enraging if the snapping, and the screaming, and the tense lines etched into his face were any indication. 

It had been so sudden. Abrupt, and angry, and such a reversal from trembling and the flinching that Martin had nearly lost it himself, panicking at the possibility it was something eldritch. A last memorabilia of The Slaughter, or another entity. 

But no, he'd been assured, in no uncertain terms, that this was typical. Normal, and a common practice. 

That didn't make it any easier as Jon glared over the edge of the page that he was pretending to read, but hadn't turned in over a quarter of an hour. 

"Is there something else you need, Jon?" Martin asked, again soft and neutral. 

"No." 

Martin nodded, glancing back down at his own papers. A poem he'd thought could be a success when he'd started it, but now felt fruitless. The words almost as hollow as his chest. 

"If you do need anything just let me know, okay? It's– it's alright." 

Jon snarled something else unintelligble, and truthfully Martin was surprised that the book hadn't caught fire from the force of his glare. 

"Alright, love." He said, letting the vicious muttering slide, and focused back onto the scribbled words. 

It wasn't as if this was new, and it was just one stage of the process in the long run. 

The way Jon had been Marked in succession, he would have to heal in succession. 

However painful that may be.


End file.
